A Demon Not A Monster
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: When you think you are a true monster there is only one thing you can do. Run.


"Monster!"

"Monsters should die!"

"How could a monster like you be allowed to live?"

"Die you monster!"

Naruto winced as he ran to his apartment, the only place safe from the villagers. Their words bombarding him, causing more pain than any kunai or shuriken ever could.

"I'm not a monster. I maybe a demon, but I'm no monster." Naruto whispered as he slammed his door shut and collapsed on his knees. What had he done to deserve this? He never done anything wrong so why are they blaming him? He was not the one who killed all those villagers. Heck he was only an infant at the time.

He may be a demon because he had now merged with the Kyuubi, but he wasn't a monster. Monsters were those that killed for fun, for amusement. He killed to protect the village and everyone who lived in it; no matter what they did to him. No, he wasn't a monster, but they all call him one.

"Maybe I am a monster." Naruto whispered, clutching his stomach tightly.

"But if I'm a monster... Why should I stay in the village? Monsters do not care for anybody… So I shouldn't either right?" Naruto slowly stood before he walked to his window and looked out. A full moon. A perfect setting for what he was about to do. A single teardrop fell from his face as he jumped out of the window and ran.

He ran as fast as he could, never looking back. He was becoming numb to the world, everyone, everything in it. Meaningless. The only thing he could hear were the steps that lead him farther away from his living hell, his home. He didn't care that there were anbu's behind him, shouting for him to stop. He would never stop. Even if he ran out of breath, even if they caught up, even if they beat him to a bloody pulp. He would not stop. He would never go back to the village as long as he had the strength to move. He could feel his legs begin to give way. He was out of breath, tired and hungry, but still he pushed on through the night.

The anbu's were now far behind him, not able to keep up with his incredible speed for such a long period time. The moon was high as he ran through a plain, an orange streak against the grass. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept going straight. Every time he was about to collapse, a burst of power would spread through his body, giving him enough energy to keep going just one step at a time.

At one point, he wasn't tired. He wasn't cold, he wasn't angry, he wasn't sad and he wasn't upset. He was just numb, a shell that was incapable of emotion. The only thing he was able to feel was his soul cracking inside him, its pieces in the tears that flew into the wind.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

The sun was coming up when Naruto's body finally snapped, forcing the blonde to the hard floor. Naruto lay on the ground panting. He was still in a field, somewhere at the border of the fire country. The sun bathed him in light, warming his cold body. His normally bright blonde hair was now a dull yellow, his usually blue eyes a dull gray and his normally tan skin a pale shade of white.

Naruto stared blankly at the sun that was going ever higher into the sky. It was bright and warm and it only made Naruto even more depressed. He didn't deserve to be able to see something so beautiful. Naruto tried to sit up but his body protested. He had pushed himself too far last night and now his body refused to move.

"Damn it." Naruto whispered as a tear ran from his eye before trickling down his cheek. He felt so damn helpless. Just sprawled across the grass where anyone could just walk up to him and kill him with one swift movement. Nothing.

He tried to get up again but ended up falling back on the ground, making Naruto want to scream. Something was always stopping him from being free, something burdening his very existence. But what felt worse was he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to run, he wanted to hurt, he wanted to kill, but most of all he just wanted to be free. Naruto closed his eyes against the sun and stayed like that for hours. Contentment.

Every once in a while he would ask himself why he was doing this, but he knew the answer. He was a monster and nothing else. He didn't deserve to live in a village. He didn't deserve friends. He didn't deserve to be like everyone else.

"After all I am a monster."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a presence beside him. His body shook when he saw the one person he never wanted to see again. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke sighed as he crouched down. Naruto turned his head away not wanting Sasuke to see him in this state.

'But why do I care?' Naruto wondered. 'I need to get away from here. I don't trust Sasuke. Who knows what he'll do when I'm this defenseless?'

"Stupid Dobe. First I find out that you ran away then I find you like this?" Sasuke muttered as he attempted to pick Naruto up. Naruto tried to struggle but Sasuke wouldn't let him go. Naruto finally took a deep breath and used the last of his energy to throw himself from Sasuke.

"What the fuck do you think you are you doing dobe?" Sasuke growled. Naruto stood his ground as he glared at Sasuke.

"I came all the way here. What makes you think I would come back to Konoha? Mind your own fucking business Uchiha and walk away." Naruto snarled.

"Stop acting like an idiot!" Sasuke said impatiently as he took a step towards Naruto. Naruto took a step back as he went into a defense stance. He had worked so hard to get away from Konoha. Like hell he was going back without a fight.

-- You're going to kill us both. --

'Kyuubi? I thought we had merged?'

-- No, our chakra merged. Don't get me wrong, it still makes you part demon. A "monster" as you put it. Now back to what's at hand. You're going to have to fight him. --

'Bu-but…Fine. I don't care anymore. Give me the rest of my chakra.' Naruto demanded. He knew that if the Kyuubi still existed then he would keep some of his powers from him. It was in the fox's nature to.

-- Use it well. -- Kyuubi said and Naruto felt himself being surrounded by a red chakra.

Sasuke took a step back when red chakra flared at him dangerously.

"Naruto what are you playing at?" Sasuke snarled and Naruto smirked at him. A smirk that Sasuke had never seen him use before. A smirk that could strike fear into even the strongest of men. The smirk of a monster.

"This is the chakra of a demon Sasuke. A true demon, not those fairy tales, but a real life demon." Naruto said coldly. It was fun to see the Uchiha shocked since it was so rare.

"But that's ridiculous! You aren't a demon!"

"But that's where you're wrong. Haven't you ever wondered why the villagers hated me so much? It's because they knew what I was. A demon. A monster. The Kyuubi to be exact. Isn't it funny Sasuke? All these years you've been working with a fucking monster!" Naruto's eyes became red and his fangs grew triple in size.

"Now leave Sasuke. Leave. Or I will kill you." Sasuke smirked as he stood his ground.

"Dobe, if I leave you I will never see you again. Don't you see if you don't come with me you will become a missing Nin?"

"You should know. Betraying the village and all. After all you did the same only you did it for power. Why shouldn't I have the right to do it too? I mean everyone would be happier this way since they all want me dead anyways. Just leave me Sasuke. Leave me alone and never think of me again... This is your last chance." Naruto pratically begged the last part.

"I'm not leaving. You're not a monster or a demon or whatever! I am bringing you back, whether you like it or not." Sasuke snarled and Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"So be it." Naruto whispered as he lunged at Sasuke, fully prepared to kill him dead. Sasuke dodged and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending the blonde flying. Before the blonde could recover, the raven boy kicked him again with enough force to scatter blood from Naruto's mouth.

-- I did not give you the rest of our chakra to get your ass kicked! Now attack!!! -– Kyuubi roared. Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke screamed and writhed in pain as he jumped away from Naruto who was gathering energy to his palm. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized it was the rasengan.

'Damn it! He's really serious!' Sasuke thought as he quickly powered up a chidori. Naruto began to run in an inhuman speed and he aimed right for Sasuke's heart.

'Shit. I don't have nearly enough energy gathered for the chidori!' Sasuke could only watch as Naruto came closer and closer.

'Why isn't he doing anything! I'm going to kill him unless he does something!' Naruto thought, as he was only a meter away.

-- Yes kill him! Let his blood spill everywhere! -– Naruto heard Kyuubi

roar in glee. The blonde looked at the fear in Sasuke's eyes.

'Guilt. Why do I feel guilt? It's his fault for thinking I wasn't serious! But…'

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. He didn't know why but he didn't feel any regret from the thought of dying if it was by Naruto's hand. It wasn't normal, but he just didn't.

'This is it.' Sasuke thought and braced himself…for the pain that never came. Seconds passed like hours and still he felt nothing. He opened his eyes a bit at a time and saw Naruto a few feet away, from him with an arm stuck in a small but deep crater. 'He didn't hit me. He purposely missed me.' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto pull his arm out before collapsing onto the ground.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in front of Kyuubi's gate. The said fox was angry beyond belief. He was so close to getting Naruto make his first kill and he wimped out! What did he do to get such a weak vessel?

"You didn't go through with it. Do not think that this makes you any less of a

monster for in that one second you truly wanted to kill him? Don't try to deceive yourself Naruto, for you can't change it." Plan B. Break Naruto to the point that he was weak enough to let him take control.

"Face it Naruto. All those years those villagers were right. You're a monster. A monster that really wants to kill. You're just like me. You should just lay down and die." Naruto gasped as he clutched his shirt and he fell down onto his knees. "Everyone hates you now. They think you're evil. You don't have anyone anymore, not a single soul. I mean come on, your sensei never acknowledges you, Sakura hated you from day one, Iruka (deep down) thinks you killed his parents and you just tried to kill Sasuke."

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as his eyes dulled into an even deeper gray. Kyuubi smirked almost triumphantly. He was so close, just a little more and Naruto's soul would crack beyond repair. If he had known it would be this easy then he would have tried this sooner.

"But sorry isn't good enough. It will never be enough. Face it Naruto, no matter what you'll always be alone. Even if you go back and the villagers accepted you, you would be alone. In the end you will be left alone, some one who was just a memory not worth remembering. You should just stop it now so you don't feel that pain." Naruto shuddered and let out a whimper as he pulled out a kunai. Although he couldn't physically kill himself in his mind, he could kill himself mentally. Kyuubi watched with gleaming eyes as Naruto brought the kunai to his neck and slid it down to his heart, leaving a bright red line.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Sasuke watched in concern at the blonde. Just a few minutes ago the blue eyes had dulled to an even darker shade of gray.

'Something's wrong.' Sasuke thought as he laid the blonde down. He watched in horror as a small gash appeared on the pale skin and began to travel downward. 'To his heart but what's going on? Wait… He said that he was Kyuubi…' Sasuke thought back to his parents and the tale they used to tell him about the great nine tailed fox that attacked the village. They had said that although everyone said that it was killed that it was sealed in a small boy. 'But that couldn't possibly be him...Could it?' Sasuke took Naruto's shirt and saw a seal that was flaring red.

"But wait. That doesn't make Naruto the Kyuubi just its vessel." Sasuke said out lout. "Damn it Naruto! What else are you doing to yourself?" Sasuke said as he bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and as he opened them again the sharingan was revealed. "For your sake this better work dobe." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and used the sharingan's power.

A second later, Sasuke found himself in a strange place. The first thing he noticed was a giant cage with a giant fox. "Well there's the Kyuubi but where is the dobe?" Sasuke looked down and gave a shout in surprise. There was the blonde, about to plunge a kunai into his heart!

Naruto closed his eyes as he readied the kunai. 'Maybe this way I could see my parents.' Naruto thought as he began to plunge the blade inside his body, and just as the blade was about to embed itself something grabbed his wrist and forced the blade away from him. Naruto heard Kyuubi roar in rage as he opened his eyes and found himself looking into black eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered with wide eyes. Why was Sasuke saving him? Especially after he just tried to kill him! It didn't make sense.

"You stupid dobe. Trying to kill me and now trying to commit suicide. When we get back to Konoha we're getting your head examined." Sasuke muttered as he forced the kunai from Naruto's tight grip and threw it away from them.

"Why the hell did you save me?!!" Naruto yelled as he threw a half hearted punch at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he caught the fist and just

for caution he grabbed Naruto's other hand.

"Look you maybe a fucking idiot but you don't deserve to die!" Naruto snorted as he looked away.

"I tried to kill you and that makes me a monster. And everyone knows monsters deserves to die." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stared at Naruto. The blonde's stupidity was pissing him off.

"That's a true monster that deserve to die. But the thing is you're not a monster. Screwed in the head maybe, but that isn't entirely your fault is

it?" Sasuke said as he glared at the sulking fox.

"I'm still going to be alone for my whole life." Naruto whispered as he frowned slightly. Sasuke's eyes softened and Naruto gasped as he suddenly felt himself be gathered in a hug.

"Then how about we be alone together?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto began to tremble.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Seven year old Naruto ran from the big mean villagers. All of them were just big meanies! Naruto cried as he ran and only stopped when he came to a beautiful, sparkling lake. At the dock that reached into the middle of the lake was a kid around his age with dark black hair and ebony eyes. Such lonely eyes. Naruto walked up to the boy with a little smile.

"You look lonely." The boy looked at Naruto with surprise before he looked back at he lake.

"I am..."

"I am too! Come on let's be alone together!" Naruto said as he hugged the shocked boy.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'He remembers..'Naruto thought as he clutched Sasuke's shirt.

-- Awww that's so sweet...It makes me want to barf. Brat don't give my vessel fake hope. We all know you won't be able to keep that word. --

Kyuubi snarled at the two. Sasuke growled as he looked into he eyes that had witnessed thousands of deaths.

"Do not tell me what words I can and cannot keep." Sasuke snarled as he clutched Naruto closer to him.

"Leave the brat with me. I own him. He's mine. He is nothing but a weak vessel." Naruto shuddered as he tried to pull back but Sasuke refused to let him.

"Sasuke just let go. The fox is right." Naruto said.

"No he isn't. Damn it if anything you own him. You are the one who can control him." Sasuke whispered to Naruto who slightly turned around and stared at Kyuubi who bristled his fur.

--What are you thinking? You can't do anything to me!-- Kyuubi snarled as violet chakra surrounded him.

--What do you think you are doing??" Kyuubi roared.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just kept on concentrating and soon Kyuubi's roars were drowned out. Sasuke held Naruto and whispered encouraging words until the blonde slumped against him weakly. The chakra disappeared and Sasuke looked up and saw...nothing? He looked lower and lower until he saw..a rabbit?

"You turned the Kyuubi into a rabbit?" Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes closed.

"Good job. Now let's get going." Naruto pulled himself up and Sasuke scooped him into his arms. Naruto was just too exhausted to to argue or struggle anymore so he just clutched Sasuke's shirt and closed his eyes as they left Kyuubi's seal.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke blinked twice before his vision cleared and he found himself staring into blue eyes. Naruto winced as he tried to sit up, but was forced to lie back down when his body sent out a jolt of pain. Sasuke sighed as he dragged Naruto closer to his body.

"See what happens when you push yourself to hard?" Naruto sighed as he hid his face in Sasuke's shirt. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sasuke was just so warm and he felt safe with Sasuke. It wasn't normal. He never felt this way with anyone.

Sasuke smiled as he began to rock Naruto back and forth. He didn't know why but the prospect of Naruto leaving, leaving the village, leaving everyone, leaving HIM terrified Sasuke to his very core. To never see those blue eyes, the golden hair, the tanned face; the thought was almost unbearable.

It took a while for Sasuke to realize that Naruto was sleeping but when he did Sasuke slowly and carefully picked him up. "Let's go back." Sasuke whispered as he began the long track back home.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was the middle of the night when Sasuke arrived at the leaf village. Naruto hadn't woken up once, only stirred a couple of times. Sasuke sighed as he decided to bring Naruto to his house since it wasn't a good idea for the blonde to be all alone in his damp apartment. Sasuke had been in there once and it surprised him on how Naruto could live in something so cold and dilapidated.

"I'm surprised he survived this long." Sasuke thought as he entered his house and went to his room.

Sasuke gently laid Naruto on the bed and slid in beside him. He didn't feel like moving into a different room and like hell he was sleeping on the floor. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep before he suddenly leaned over the blonde and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"We'll keep each other from being alone." Sasuke whispered as he hugged Naruto tightly. Unknown to him, blue sparkling eyes were open and a soft smile played on Naruto's face.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he hugged Sasuke back. The two boys fell asleep in each others arms, both enjoying the fact that they now had someone and never have to be alone again.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•


End file.
